IWTB Capitulo 24 Un Tiempo Antes Del Sexto Sol
by Combo Ninos Virtuales
Summary: Nuestro intento por dar una explicación acerca del origen de los "Combo Niños"... una leyenda... un ciclo... una ilusión...


_**IWTB Capítulo 24 **__: "Un tiempo antes del Sexto Sol"_

_**DISCLAIMER**__: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, pertenecen a sus creadores: Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, al usarlos en este relato no significa que se quiera sacar provecho de ello…. Solo Cinza y Leo pertenecen a sus creadores quienes son miembros de la comunidad de "combo niños virtuales"_

_Nota De Autor:_

_Hola_

_Una gran disculpa ya que por varios motivos no se había podido seguir con los episodios. Pero ya estamos de vuelta nuevamente, en esta ocasión, tratando de dar explicación al origen de los combos niños… _

_No podemos pasar por alto los agradecimientos: gracias a quienes nos han seguido a lo largo del relato, y a quienes se nos han unido últimamente y nos han dejado(o no) un Review. Es un placer saber que les está gustando el relato._

_Esperamos que les agrade este capítulo… _

_Haxta Pronto_

_**Capítulo 24 **__: "Un tiempo antes del Sexto Sol"_

**Llevamos mas de 4 horas en meditación… el maestre nos convocó nuevamente en el centro del salón donde estamos reunidos… **

**- **antes de comenzar a enseñarles el manejo se sus elementos. Debemos acondicionar el lugar para el entrenamiento… así, que… tomen todo lo que sea necesario para poder arreglar este lugar… pero solo hay una condición…. Prohibido hablar… nadie debe decir nada, ni una seña siquiera… el que hable quedará fuera del entrenamiento…

- ¡está bien, maestre!.**- decimos todos juntos… y comenzamos a remover las cosas del lugar… lo raro de todo esto, es que comenzamos a arreglar el salón como el recinto donde entrenamos capoeira en Nova Nizza… todos comenzamos a recoger, limpiar, sacudir, pasarnos las cosas que necesitamos para acondicionar todo el salón sin decir una sola palabra… terminamos en un tiempo récord… **

**- **Muy bien, chicos!.... esto está mas que perfecto… y lo mas importante… parece que la conexión combófila se ha logrado entre ustedes…- dice el maestre Grinto con seriedad…

-han hecho esto en menos de 10 minutos sin decir palabra alguna, mas que presintiendo donde debe ir cada cosa… esto es el objetivo que queríamos lograr… tal vez no se dieron cuenta pero cada uno sabía lo que debía de hacer sin necesidad de decir algo o pedir algo…-** nos dice Cabeza, todos nos miramos unos a otros como un poco impresionados… tienen razón, no nos habíamos dado cuenta… cada uno supo que es lo que necesitábamos… en ese momento se presentan el resto de los maestres… **

-Antes de iniciar lo que es el entrenamiento… debemos recordarles y también aclararles algo…- **dice maestre Cabeza**

-Ustedes saben que es la capoeira… es una forma de expresarnos, Normalmente no se dan golpes pero se fingen o muestran, sin embargo, como combo niños, su obligación es defender, como guardianes que son…- dice Mestre Patiña…

- … siempre respetando la filosofía para lo cual se creó la capoeira: El respeto de los unos a los otros, La responsabilidad de cada uno por sus conocimientos, la seguridad de proteger a los demás además de protegerse mutuamente, la malicia o astucia de cada uno y defender la libertad ante todo con justicia y lealtad…dice Maestre Grinto…

- Sin embargo, la finalidad principal por la cual los Combo niños fueron creados, fue para defender a la tierra y a sus habitantes de las fuerzas divinas que en algún momento amenazaron terminar con la forma de vivir de los habitantes de la tierra y de Nova Nizza, principalmente….- nos Dice Celeste…

- Así es… de las fuerzas divinas malvadas… - nos dice presentándose el gran Itzamná…- Al principio había una gran armonía en el mundo divino con los habitantes de la tierra, pero al presentarse un mal sentimiento en el mundo divino, esto contagió al resto, deseando apoderarse de la tierra. Esto originó una controversia entre algunos habitantes de la tierra y es así como comenzó esta diferencia entre Divinos y Humanos, algunos divinos llegaron a ser considerados Dioses por los humanos y aprovechándose de esto, algunos divinos llegaron a "usar" como esclavos a los seres terrestre.… el gran Hunab Ku, creador de Mundo divino, se dió cuenta, y para tratar de arreglar ese gran error, me designó a mi para crear a los Divinos Guardianes, basados en los elementos ya conocidos principalmente… aunque sabemos que hay mas elementos, los principales son los que ya conocemos…

- Aire

-Fuego

-Agua

-tierra

Cada guardián tiene por misión defender a la tierra y al mundo divino, aunque en realidad, la verdadera misión de los guardianes es: enseñar a cada combo niño el manejo correcto de su elemento. Es por eso, que los guardianes ahora forman parte de ustedes… y ellos les ayudarán a controlar el elemento como ya se les había dicho… sin embargo, el conocimiento básico de capoeira, proviene principalmente de los Divinos Guardianes que fueron creados para regresar la armonía entre el mundo divino y el mundo terrestre, ellos transformados en humanos piel oscura, fueron quienes enfrentaron por primera vez el descontrol entre divinos y humanos empleando al espíritu animal y hasta ese entonces bajaron a la tierra para enseñar a las personas que los que ellos consideraban Dioses, en realidad no lo eran, y en secreto les enseñaron movimientos de defensa que fueron inspirados por los animales de la selva, dando forma a las técnicas de defensa básicas de la capoeira… que posteriormente, para no levantar sospechas, disfrazaron dichas técnicas con la magia de la música empleando instrumentos hechos con materiales de la selva. Y se dieron cuenta que las técnicas de defensa y la magia de la música en conjunto, influían en las personas de manera poderosa, logrando así lo que se llama "el trance capoeirista"… así fué como nació la capoeira… ya que de esta manera aprendieron los primeros Guardianes Divinos a usarla para defender a la tierra, a los humanos y a mantener al mundo divino en su lugar, logrando así, que la armonía reinara nuevamente, solo que en esta ocasión, separados un mundo del otro…

Pero hay una profecía que dice… "Ambos Reinos, El Reino Terrestre y el Reino Divino, solo se juntarán cuando los 5 elementos influyan en ambos mundos, y hasta entonces, la Armonía reinará dando origen al nuevo ciclo de vida, hasta entonces, el mundo terrestre será resguardados por 4 guardianes terrestres y 4 guardianes Divinos, que en su momentos serán uno solo, y mientras la armonía en cada reino no se logre, la unión de ambos mundos no podrá ser realidad"

- pero….¿como sabrán cuando se ha logrado la armonía en cada reino?

- al termino del periodo de 13 Baktunes, que es el tiempo que rige al mundo divino, la noche de las dos lunas, que antecede al cumplimiento del ciclo, se liberará el demonio Ah Puch quien enfrentará al Mundo terrestre, si es que éste no ha encontrado la armonía aún… se librará una batalla la que será su prueba, si los guardianes terrestres logran superarla, la armonía en ambos Reinos regresará y dará origen a un nuevo ciclo…

- y si no se cumple?

- el Mundo terrestre se perderá en las garras del noveno infierno…

- pero, Señor Itzamná…cuando se cumple el siguiente ciclo?

- el periodo de 13 Baktunes que nos hayamos actualmente comenzó el 11 de agosto de 3113 A.C. y terminará el 21 de diciembre del 2012

- ¡ah, bueno, tenemos tiempo!….

- ni tanto, Paco… tomando en cuenta que en el mundo divino… un día equivale a 2 años terrestres… - dice Itzamná-

- eso quiere decir que…¿que quiere decir?- dice Pilar rascándose su cabecita….

- el ciclo se cumple dentro de 12 horas divinas….- dice Azul…

- ¡Ah, bueno!... tenemos ti…. ¡¿tenemos tiempo?!-

- apenas el suficiente para saber lo que no saben aún…- dice Grinto…

- ya decía yo que este día era muuuy largo…- dice Serio… recordando que en la mañana Cinza se había convertido en polvo de estrellas, y para el medio día ella ya estaba nuevamente con nosotros… parecía que todo lo que habíamos vivido en tan poco tiempo en realidad hubiera pasado meses… ahora comprendía el porque de esa sensación… Cada uno de nosotros estábamos sorprendidos por lo que Itzamná y los maestres nos acababan de contar… sabíamos que éramos una parte importante dentro de la profecía, pero no comprendimos que tan enorme es la responsabilidad que llevamos en nuestros hombros… somos los básicos, los importantes, somos los muchachos chichos de la película, los protagonistas de la serie… los…

- ya, ya… cálmate… mejor di que somos los meros meros y continua por favor…

- si está bien Paco… bueno… como decía, hasta ese momento comprendimos que dos mundos dependían de nosotros para ser uno solo, lo cual, debo admitir, si da un poco de temor… pero a la vez, nos anima a seguir adelante, esta vez con la frente en alto y con todas la ganas de querer aprender bien cada técnica, cada enseñanza que los maestres estaban dispuestos a demostrar, para llevar a cabo lo que profecía dice: Reinar la armonía de dos mundos en uno solo…como "el principio de los tiempos".

… CONTINUARA…


End file.
